Killer Bee
Name: Uses the pseudonym Killer Bee, real name is unknown Origin: Naruto Classification: Human Jinchuuriki, Ninja Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his late 30's Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed and durability, summoning, lightning manipulation, skilled swordsman, impervious to genjutsu, has full control over the demon sealed inside him allowing him to greatly improve his strength, speed and destructive abilities at will Weaknesses: In his human form lacks versatility, transforming into his Bijuu takes a huge toll on him and limits his mobility, unlike Naruto, he needs to fully transform to use his Tailed Beast Bomb Destructive Capability: Multi-City block level with raw strength (smashed apart a large plateau by tackling it, as well as heavily damaging the one closest to it in the process), but mountain level with Full Bijuu Transformation Strength: 100+ Tons (matched and overcame the A's Lariat, can smash apart large plateaus with raw physical might) Range: Around 1 kilometer Durability: At least large building level, Multi-city block level with base level (essentially slammed himself through a large plateau with no visible damage afterward), Mountain Level with Full Hachibi Transformation (tanked His own Bijuu Bomb) Speed: Hypersonic in base, hypersonic+ in his higher tailed forms. Stamina: Very high due to the chakra from the Hachibi (was capable of utilizing basic Jutsu even after having his Chakra drained by Kisame) Intelligence: Able to think of strategies on the spot while being in lethal danger and was able to quickly deduce the strategies of his enemies Standard Equipment: 7 short swords, his notebook and writing pencil, and Samehada after taking it from Kisame 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Version One Transformation: Taps on the Hachibi's power to improve his strength, speed and durability. He's now able to destroy large rock formations just by running into them. Though he has not displayed it, it's fairly safe to assume the Chakra-cloak grants increased durability the same way as Naruto's transformations. Killerbee can summon as few as 1-tail or as many as 8-tails without assuming his Bijuu form, each one increasing his power to greater levels. Version Two Transformation: Bee puts the full power of the Hachibi into human form making it far more versatile than if he just fully transformed into the Hachibi. Full Hachibi Transformation: Bee fully transforms into the Hachibi and in this form he is able to utilize the Bijuu Bomb which he can't use in his previous transformations. Rolling Attack: Wielding his seven swords at the same time, he rolls around and attacks his opponents with a flurry of random sword strikes. The motion of this attack was so wild and unpredictable that even Sasuke while using his Sharingan was unable to predict them. Raiton Infusion: Killerbee can infuse his Lightning-based Chakra into inanimate objects in the exact same way as Uchiha Sasuke, drastically improving the cutting and piercing power of any of the swords he carries. The effect is retained even after the weapon is thrown and he can even infuse Chakra into his writing pencil. Rarri Atto (Lariat): Performed in his 3-tailed form, Killerbee forms a set of bull's horns from the Chakra cloak covering him and launches himself at his opponent using his great speed. The move itself is identical to a pro-wrestling clothesline, but the force is far more devastating; enough to break stone and near-fatally wound Sasuke with a single blow. When performed in his small 8-tailed form the power is even greater. Hachibi Whirl-Wind: Hachibi wraps himself in his tails, forming a sphere - like shape. then spins at very high speeds to cause a hurricane - like wind, causing a large amount of damage that extends for up to 5 kilometers. Bijuu Bomb (Tailed Beast Bomb): A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Bijuu's mouth. The ball can be injested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple cityblocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail, (although Naruto is the only character shown that has failed to correctly form it) Seal Technique: Octopus Hold: While in 8-tails mode, he spits out ink that covers his opponents, taking 3 seconds to dry and immobilize them